A Time to Grow
by Megan Faye
Summary: When Booth died in Iraq, and Rebecca in a car accident, Brennan leaves Maluku to raise Parker.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Time to Grow

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

* * *

_Dr. Temperance Brennan dropped into her chair at the Jeffersonian with a soft sigh. Less than 2 months into her trip to Indonesia, Dr. Saroyan called her back. No explanation. Daisy wasn't required to join her. She was to return to the lab. Angela and Hodgins were called back as well._

_She had dropped into her chair after Cam had given her the reason for calling them back._

_"You're certain," Brennan breathed._

_"There isn't a body, but there's no way Booth could survive with the amount of blood on the scene. His dog tags were sent to Parker. He's gone," Cam choked._

_"Where's Rebecca's phone number? I need to see him."_

_"Rebecca and her husband were killed in an accident 3 weeks ago. Parker's been with me. That's another reason I called you back. It was Booth's wishes that you take Parker if something were to happen to both him and Rebecca." Brennan rested her head in her hands, and felt the tears pooling in her eyes. She made him promise not to go and get killed._

_"I need to see the tags. If there is any trace of blood, we can see if its his or belonged to someone else."_

_"We did that. There was nothing," Hodgins said softly. "They were very well-cleaned."_

_"Where is Parker?" Cam rushed out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with the boy, who looked broken. Brennan gather him into her arms and they cried together._

* * *

"Temperance?" Parker called from his room. It was late, and he wasn't used to the new apartment yet. It had been three weeks since they got the news of Booth's death. He was recovering quickly, and they were finding a normal life together, just as Cam and Michelle had. Brennan hurried into the guest room. "I had a bad dream, about my mom."

"I had them a lot when I lost my parents." Brennan sat on the large bed next to the boy, and let him rest against her. She picked up the remote to the the lights she'd had installed for him. She pressed a button, and the ceiling lit up with a star-filled night sky. Parker snuggled closer and watched the stars move across his ceiling.

"Your dad is still alive," Parker whispered.

"I didn't know that. Your dad never told you about my family, did he?" Parker shook his head. Brennan took a deep breath, and emotionally prepared herself for the hard conversation that was about to happen.

"It isn't an easy story to tell." Parker nodded. "Shortly after I turned 15, a few days before Christmas, my parents went out for dinner, and never came back. The next time I saw my mother, she was a skeleton that had been in the Jeffersonian since 1998, as a Jane Doe. She died, and no one knew. A year or so later, we found my father, but he was in and out of hiding, and then in prison. I thought, for 15 years, that I had no one. Your Dad...was the best friend I've ever had."

"Me, too," Parker said, tears falling again. "But Dad wouldn't want us to cry. He would say that he is in a better place, watching over me from heaven, with God." Brennan bit down on her cheek to keep from crushing the boy's fantasy. "Dad would want us to celebrate his life, because he was a good man, and he should be celebtrated."

"You are right." The wheels in Brennan's head were spinning, and ideas were forming. "I would like to discuss something with you."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Parker sat up in his bed.

"A year ago, your dad and I were talking about creating a baby together," she started. Parker's eyes went wide. "I wanted a child, and he...made a biological donation. But then when he got the tumor, I decided not to. He told me, before the surgery, if he were to not make it through, to have the baby. His biological donation is still stored," Brennan explained.

"You mean his sperm," Parker said. Brennan nodded. She imagined Seeley Booth's face dropping, turning very red, and him stumbling around with asking Parker when he became so comfortable with sex and issues surrounding sex.

"Since You now depend on me, I want you to have a say in this descision. You would be a part of the baby's family; the older brother, to be precise." Parker nodded and looked deep in thought. "If you aren't ready for that, it is something we can bring up again later, when you've had time to mourn your father." Parker shook his head hard.

"No. Now. You should do this now. It would be like getting a part of Dad back that I love. Him with you. It would be like having him with you."

"If you are absolutely certain, than I will go to the doctor tomorrow to begin the process."

"How does it work?"

"Scientifically, or 11-year-old version?" she asked, more out of respect for her partner than she realized.

"Scientifically. I want to understand, in your words, and really grasp it. Dad was good at sports, and taught me all about love, and God, and Football. I want you to teach me about science, and logic, and reasoning." Brennan felt moved.

"Well, do you understand what a woman's cycle is?"

"More or less."

"As soon the end of my cycle, I start shots of hormones that help my uterus prepare for a baby every day for 10 days, and when I ovulate, they put your father's donation in, right in the right spot, and the shots help the fertilized egg attach."

"Do all women have to do that?"

"No. I only have, at most, 2 chances for success, so the shots help to better the chances of success." Parker nodded. "Your dad would be really embarrassed by this conversation."

"Yeah," Parker said smiling for the first time in three weeks. "He would be as red as a beet." Brennan smiled. "I miss him, so much, Temperance."

"I miss him, too, Parker."

* * *

Brennan wasn't normally one who paced, for any reason. Today was different. A month ago, she had decided to have a baby. She had explained to Hodgins, Cam and Angela what she and Parker had discussed and decided. As soon as Parker informed them that it would be a part of his dad, the small family had everyone's support. Brennan had even visited Zach, to get his support. She know she didn't need it, but Parker wanted it. Zach was important to Seeley, and therefore, it was important that he be supportive.

Now, two weeks after the first attempt, she waited, impatiently, for the bloodwork to come back. She was running it herself, but Angela and Cam were there to make sure she was okay, if it came out negative. She had been queasy for the last 5 days. Brennan convinced herself, and those around her that it was just a bug going round.

"Oh," she breathed as she looked at the results as the test finished. "Oh. Wow."

"What wow?"

"It wasn't just a bug." A small smile creeped across her lips, and tears filled her eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 2 should be up soon. Please, before you kill me for killing people off, re read this chapter very carefully. There is a hint in there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Time to Grow

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

* * *

Parker stared into the mirror at school. He slicked his hair back like his father that morning, but it didn't look right. Brennan had frowned at it, and recombed it. '_If you would like to imitate your dad, imitate his honor, his kindness, his humor, and his ego. Not his hair._' Brennan understood him more than his mom or dad did. It was his first week of the camp he was attending that month. Last month, he did baseball one week, soccer another, guitar for one week, and then he and Temperance went to Hawaii for a little sun, before she could find out for certain if she was pregnant. This week was at his school, taught by Max Keenan. It was a really intense science camp, at the new school he would attend this year. Temperance insisted he go to a private school, where his academics would not fall second to sports. She put him in all these camps with his friends to make up for transferring him, letting him choose each one he wanted. She said it was to, as his father said, kill time.

Today was the day. He stared in the mirror at the 11-year-old boy who had sent his father into war, only to have him killed. The only thing they had left of his dad was two scraps of metal that were his dog tags. Brennan tried to help him, as did Dr. Sweets, but he blamed himself. Now he may become a brother. His Uncle Jared was always looked after by Seeley.

Parker knew that he would have to teach this baby about being a Booth, and Temperance could teach this baby how to be a 'Squint.'

"Are you feeling ill, Booth?" an older kid in his science camp asked. The whole group was made up of Junior Squints. Parker had quickly become 'the popular kid,' because he was bigger, stronger, and just as smart as the other kids.

"I miss my dad."

"Divorce?"

"He died in Iraq over the summer. I sent him there. Now, my...Dr. Brennan might be pregnant. I have to be there for this kid, since I'm the reason he or she has no father."

"It is not logical to blame yourself for the actions of others. You didn't force him, and you didn't force someone to kill him. What you did was support a choice he wanted to make, and for that, he was more than likely, grateful. Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian?" Parker nodded. "Incredible! Her work is completely fascinating. I see someone in a Jeffersonian lab coat pick you up. Is she your mom?" Parker shook his head.

"Temperance and my dad were partners before my Dad left the FBI to go back into the Army. My mom was in a car wreck just before my dad died. Temperance is my foster mom, since my dad was her best friend." The boy nodded.

"And the baby?"

"Long story short, she and my dad were friends, and he made a biological donation, because she wanted to have a baby, a few years ago. They changed their minds, and he got sick. He said if he dies, have his child. He died, so she's having his child. Maybe." Parker ran his hands through his hair and exhaled sharply. The older boy nodded. "This is weird, isn't it?"

"Somewhat. However, we are, as you call us, 'Squints.' We're all weird. Most kids go to soccer camp. We're in class, by choice. I'm Chase, by the way. Harrison Chase." Parker shook his hand and smiled. "We should head back, I had Mr. Keenan last year. He's not very forgiving of tardiness."

* * *

"What was I thinking, Angela? I am having a baby, with a deceased person, while raising said person's child," Brennan said in a quick rush of words.

"It will be okay, Sweetie."

"How can you say that? How can I properly care for Parker and focus on an infant? How can I properly care for an infant and work, AND be there emotionally for teenager who's lost both parents? I was insane. Zach and I could share a room." She paced, tears flowing freely, hands gesturing wildly. Angela grabbed her hands.

"Parker is going to be here in less than half an hour. Pull it together, and be his mother. Got it?" Brennan nodded, mute with surprise. "That is a little you and Booth in there. Parker will be excited. Insanely excited. You will be, too, for him, for this baby, and for Booth." Another nod. "You are all those two have. You are Parker's mother now. Be his mother."

"Let go of my hands."

"Why?"

"I have to throw up."

* * *

Dr. Sweets was expecting Brennan and Parker at 5, to check in on them and make sure everything is getting easier for Parker. He was a good kid, and Brennan loved him. It had been a very hard summer, but he was making progress. He still blamed himself for his father's death, but not to the degree he had at first. The door opened and closed, and the boy sat down on the sofa.

"Good afternoon."

"Hi Dr. Sweets," Parker said, smiling to himself. "Temperance is in the waiting room. I wanted to talk to you alone today." Sweets nodded.

"Is there something in particular?"

"Temperance is pregnant." Sweets nearly swallowed his tongue. "It was with my dad's...biological donation. Temperance talked to me about it. She really wanted to, but left it up to me."

"How -um- how do you feel about that?" Parker thought for a minute.

"Just between us?" Sweets nodded. "Like I was able to give her back her best friend a little bit." Sweets frowned. "I wanted her to have the baby because I wanted a little brother or sister. She wanted to have a baby so she could pass down her genetics. We decided this because it would be part of her and part of my dad. Those are two great people, Dr. Sweets. I can't explain why, but I know this kid will be the best-loved kid in the world. I'm going to teach the baby about Dad. Temperance will teach the baby about Squints. It doesn't matter if the baby is a Bones-clone, or a Mini-Me of my dad. It really doesn't matter. Its a perfect little person that my dad gave us since he couldn't be here."

"Wow."

"I don't understand something, though."

"What is that, Parker?"

"She wants this, she was happy about it, but she looks so sad." Sweets made notes of what Parker said. "She cries at night. A lot. I do, too, but not like Temperance."

"Well, she was in-love with your dad."

"No, she said they were-"

"Just partners." Parker nodded. "Just because they pretended the love did not exist, does not mean it did not exist."

"Like I pretend my dad is just on duty in Iraq, and will come back in a year, doesn't make it real?" Sweets nodded. "I miss him. We didn't get a funeral, or a place to visit like with mom."

"It helped you deal with the loss of your mother, having a funeral, didn't it." Parker nodded. "Perhaps its time for a proper memorial service for your dad."

* * *

"No. I can't do it again. I went to one of his funerals before," Brennan choked out. "I refuse to do it again."

"You rationalized his 'loss' before."

"There was supposedly a body, a casket, and something to bury. This time, it would be just a box of memories." Parker was silent, staring at her. She, personally, blamed the hormones of early pregnancy for the tears. "I may have been able to appear okay last time, but I can not go through it again, Sweets."

"When did my dad have a funeral?" Parker asked in a small voice.

"He was shot several years ago, and the FBI faked his death to catch someone. Sweets never informed me that your dad wasn't dead. In the middle of the funeral, he jumped out, and caught the fugitive who was there to see for himself that Booth was dead."

"You must have had a heart-attack," Parker said, eyes wide.

"I punched him."

"You did!"

"In the jaw, hard. I cracked three of his teeth." Parker smiled. He liked the tough side of Brennan. He never saw her actually fight, but his dad once told him that he, Seeley Booth, knew better than to pick a fight with Temperance Brennan. "Parker, when your dad was shot, protecting me, it hurt me terribly. I thought I had taken away your father, and your best friend. I was plagued with guilt, and riddled with sadness. I couldn't even tell Sweets how much I was hurting." Parker wiped tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, roughly.

"We were okay, after I punched him-"

"I'm sorry I took away your best friend, Temperance," he sobbed. Before Dr. Sweets could open his mouth, Brennan had Parker in her arms, in a motherly-manner that Sweets hadn't ever seen.

"You did not take away my best friend, Parker. Booth went to Iraq by choice, and was killed. That is what happens in a war. There is nothing you could have done."

"But if I asked him not to go-"

"He could have been killed here just as easily. He could have been in a car accident, like your mom and step-dad, or shot on duty. We get bomb threats at work. Dr. Hodgins likes to blow things up in the lab, and might have accidentally killed your dad. It was just how and when he died. It isn't your fault, and I do not blame you. I don't even blame the person who shot him." Now Sweets opened his mouth to object, but Brennan put his hand up. "They are fighting for what they believe, just as we are. It is reasonable that you should be angry, but not at yourself. Be angry at the situation that you are in; your parents are gone, and you miss them. Don't be angry at yourself, or at them." She felt a nod against her shoulder as the boy cried.

"I'm angry because I want my dad to hug me, and he can't." Brennan nodded and squeezed him tighter to her chest. "I'm angry because my mom ran a red light and got herself, my step dad and two other people killed." He paused and pushed back. "I'm angry that I don't have my family anymore."

"Can we make a new family?" Brennan asked. "You, me, this baby, and the team at the lab? Because, they love you. They love you so much, Parker. Angela thinks you are the most wonderful kid in the world. Hodgins and Cam adore you. And Sweets...he-"

"I think you're pretty terrific," Sweets filled in.

"What about you?" he asked in a small voice.

"I love you," Brennan whispered. "I love you as much as I possibly am capable of. You and this baby have become the center of my world. You are as much my child as this one," she said, putting her hand over her belly. "You so much more than the child that I am legal guardian to, Parker. I love you." Parker hugged her again.

"Love you, too, Temperance."

"Do you need this funeral, Parker?" Parker nodded.

"I want to say goodbye to my dad."

"Perhaps a party in his honor, instead of a funeral. We could each bring something that reminds us of Agent Booth, and say our goodbyes. Perhaps we can each write him a letter and keep it in a memory box." Parker nodded. That sounded better than a funeral to him.

* * *

Brennan set the wooden box on her shelf in the living room, where she and Parker could read the letters any time they needed to. She had the name Seeley Booth carved onto the top, and it was stained and finished to a sleek green. The party brought a lot of laughs, and a few tears. When Parker read his letter to his dad, no one had dry eyes. Brennan surprised everyone with hers. She read out loud that she should have told him that she was in-love with him. They missed their moment, and for that she was sorry. Parker and Brennan wrote one letter together from the baby to Booth, saying that they wished they could meet, and that this baby knew how wonderful his or her father was.

Cam and Angela helped clean up, and Sweets talked to Parker for a while after the party ended. He was very upset, but it was just a part of the grieving process.

"He's asleep," Sweets said, leaving Parker's room.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"This was good, for everyone. Moving on will be hard, but now it will be less so. Saying goodbye helps. It helped you find closure when you buried your mother." She nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss, Temperance."

"Thank you." Sweets put a hand on her arm and squeezed lightly.

"See you next week."

"Sweets?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll be able to open up and fall in-love again?" Lance Sweets smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Not like this. If you want me to be honest, no. You loved Agent Booth so much, that you are raising his children. No one will meet the standard you've set for a partner, best friend, love, or father for you children. No one. You may find someone and settle, but it won't be the flame you had for Booth. He was your life love."

"Thank you for not lying to me about that. It helps."

"You should get some rest." Brennan nodded and showed Dr. Sweets out.

* * *

**More to come, and very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Time to Grow

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

* * *

Bodies came and left the Jeffersonian, as they normally did. Since Brennan's return, they had been old remains from old digs, occasionally, there were samples sent to them by Daisy in Maluku, but mostly old remains in Limbo that they were trying to give a name to.

Parker was doing well in his summer camps. He tested very high and was able to qualify for intense classes. Intense and Advanced were different. Advanced classes skipped ahead to the good stuff, skipping over the fundementals. Intense classes were between regular and advanced. In Parker's opinion, they were harder, but he flourished. He would need a math tutor, to keep up the intense class, but it took care of child care two afternoons a week. He would be meeting with the tutor at the school's library, from 3:30 to 6:30.

A week before school began, Brennan asked him about the other two days. There were two options; sports, or music. She was only mildly surprised when Parker chose music. Brennan was more surprised at the choice of intrument. He wanted to play piano. Apparently, his mom has a keyboard that he played with from time to time, and enjoyed it. So, she signed him up for piano, and asked about the required supplies.

Of course, he needed a keyboard or a piano to practice on at home. Brennan considered a grand piano, as it was a cross between an instrument and a peice of art work, but settled on a sleek black upright that had caught her eye online. She decided it would be an incredible birthday gift for Parker, later that winter if he still played. For now, a very nice keyboard would suffice. Something with volume control in an apartment made the most sense for now.

She grinned and saved the page.

"Nice," Hodgins said, peeking over her shoulder. "Do you play?"

"Parker wants to. For now, a keyboard with volume control, and this for either Christmas or his birthday in January."

"If you want to see how he really feels about it, come over for dinner some time, and let him tinker with the one I got for Zach." Brennan's eyes shot up.

"You gave him a piano?"

"He didn't have room, or money for a real piano. So I bought one, and he would play it...often. All night if we were on a tough case. He was _really_ good. When he saw it for the first time, it was almost like that time he was given regular instead of decaf." Brennan laughed at the memory. Zach did not fair well on caffeine. Why don't you guys join us for dinner on Sunday? We're thinking of making it a thing."

"Making what a thing?"

"Home cooked dinner, once a week, no bodies or work allowed. Just dinner, a game or two of pool, maybe a movie, or video games." Brennan thought about it for a moment. "Angela thought it would be a good way for Parker to still feel a sense of family. She wants to teach him how to paint."

"That sounds wonderful. Should we bring anything?"

"If you bring your macaroni and cheese, I'll toss steak on the grill, Angela wanted to decorate a cake for the first Sunday, and Cam and Michelle are bringing veggies to grill."

"Sounds great. I know Parker loves steak, even if it is meat."

"Hey, I'm a member of PETA," Hodgins defended.

"People Eating Tasty Animals is _not _PETA."

* * *

"Look at that fracture," Clark said, squinting at the bone in front of him. "No other marks on the bones, at all, except right here." Brennan frowned.

"Not a single anomaly. That in itself _is _an anomoly. He never fell down, stubbed a toe, or anything." She gagged lightly and dashed from the room.

"Gotta love morning sickness," Cam said as she moved over the bone to study.

"Or she's just upset that we're working on a fresh case," Angela commented. "It isn't the same without Booth."

"Could we try to figure out why this is a body and not a person?" Clark asked. "And that new FBI guy...he gives me the creeps." Cam chuckled. Clark was finally loosening up and trying to fit in more.

"What about this?" a small voice from the microscope called. "This looks kind of weird."

"Parker," Cam said, noticing him in a nook down off the platform. "Why are you examining bones?"

"Temperance set it up, and said look for anything weird."

"An 11-year-old spending a Saturday in a lab with dead people. That's weird enough," Cam quipped.

"There's little holes in the bone that don't look like the others." He pressed the buttons, just how Brennan showed him and the image came onto a screen. He frowned and refocused the scope.

"Good work, kid," Hodgins called.

"What is it?"

"Cause of death. That could only be cause by boiling in-"

"Hodgins," Angela called, and pointed to Parker. "Nightmares, Sweetie." He clamped his mouth shut. "Parker, why don't you check on Dr. Brennan? Maybe bring her a bottled water?" PArker nodded. The first time he heard cause of death, he didn't sleep very much.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge in Brennan's office, and went into the ladies bathroom. He knew it was wrong to be in that room, but it was a private lab, and Brennan was likely the only person in there. He heard her gag and vomit hard in the last stall.

"Temperance?" Another vomit. "I brought you a water to rinse with." He handed it under the door and started to leave. Just as he got to the door, the vomitting stopped for a moment.

"Thanks, Parker," she called, and then started throwing up again. He waited until it stopped again.

"I thought it was just morning sickness."

"Morning, late morning, mid afternoon, evening, night, midnight, and all points between." Brennan left the stall to wash her face and hands. "I have a new respect for women who do this more than once. If my mother was still alive, I would call to apologise to her, for putting her through this." Parker handed her a towel.

"Can I spend the night at a friend's house next time you have to be in the lab on the weekend?" he asked. "I'm starting to think like a Squint."

"What makes you say that?" Brennan lead him out of the bathroom.

"I discovered the cause of death."

"Yes, you may. Or you may bring your XBox and hang out in my office." Parker nodded.

"How pregnant are you?" he asked curiously.

"Today is August 21, so I'm 8 weeks and 4 days. The baby is due to be born March 30." Parker looked deep in thought. "What is on your mind?"

"Where is the baby going to sleep?" Brennan looked like a deer in headlights.

* * *

Brennan liked things a certain way. Her cute little car was perfect. Her 2-bedroom apartment was perfect. Her work hours were perfect. All these things were perfect, for someone with no children. Luckily, there was a three-bedroom available on the other side of the building. Lukily, her car was new and would be easy to trade in for something bigger. Luckily, she could change her hours to be at Parker's school to pick him up, and have dinner before he was too tired to see the meal in front of him.

Luck. It was still hard to hand over the keys to her car in favor of the larger one. She had been a Toyota fan for a while, so the 4-Runner seemed like the best option. Parker had the room he needed in the back for all of his stuff, and there was still room for a stroller. The car seat she liked fit the larger SUV very well, and it would be easy to take camping.

By week 14, the nausea and "morning" sickness was gone, she was showing just a little, and they were moved into the new apartment. Brennan had the 'space lights' moved with them into Parker's new room.

Parker was in his second month in the new school, and having more fun than he expected. No one ever teased him, as he was bigger than most of the kids his age in the school. He thought it was funny, being the coolest geek in school. Angela reminded him geeks are hot, and he can date the prettiest and smartest girl in school. He shrugged. The non-prettiest girl in school was much more interesting, and was teaching him to play chess. She also played soccer. (And he thought she was better than pretty. She was beautiful, like Temperance, and Cam, and Angela.)

"I like this one," Angela called, with Parker by her side. Brennan, who was walking slower than before weaved through the cribs to see what Angela was talking about.

"It is very...colorful. We're here to get a cradle or a bassinet for my bedroom until the baby is old enough to sleep in his or her own room. There isn't a point to looking at full-sized cribs until we know the baby's gender."

"Spoil sport."

"Besides," Brennan said, nudging her friend. "I like that one."

"Sweetie, it is black. Babies don't have black cribs. They have white, or wood, or colorful metal."

"Not if the baby is a boy. I could get this black set, and have a very elegant space theme. Retro rockets on the walls, and stars lighting the ceiling, like in Parker's room."

"Look at this set," Parker called out from where he'd wandered. Brennan found him easily. He pointed out a set in white. It had a changing dresser, an amoire, a crib, a glider and ottoman, cradle and high chair. Hanging over the crib were two blankets. One was a light pink on one side, the other side was sage green with little flowers on it, the other was navy on one side, light blue on the other with retro airplanes and stars. "Do you like this one?"

"I do," Angela said softly.

"I think I like it. I think this is perfect. We only need a cradle for a while though."

"Excuse me," a sales woman said. "This style is being discontinued, and will only be available for the next week. It is heavily discounted-"

"Money isn't the problem. I'm only 14 weeks in. We don't need-"

"Temperance, think about this logically; you will need it eventually. You can afford it. You want it. If you don't get it now, you probably won't be able to get it later. Once it is in the house and put together, and all the boxes are gone, you'll be happy to have that part out of the way," Parker reasoned. "It makes sense to get it now."

"Oh, good Lord, Brennan. We've turned him into a Squint." Brennan laughed. "He's so right, Sweetie. You love it, and you know you do."

"You are both correct. I do love this set." She turned to the woman helping them. "Do you deliver?"

"We deliver, unbox, assemble the crib, high chair, and cradle, and remove the boxes, for a fee. It will take 4 weeks, as we're a little backed up." Brennan nodded and looked at the red tag on the dresser. It said 75% off. She didn't need the discount, but it did add to the logic of the purchase so early.

"We'll take it," Brennan said, staring at the two blankets over the crib, and feeling how soft they were. She silently wished she knew the gender of the baby. Parker high-fived Angela.

"Are you excited that your mom is having a baby?" Angela and Brennan froze. This was the first time anyone called her his mom, other than the one time Angela told her to be a mother to this boy. Three silent seconds later, Parker spoke up.

"I'm really excited. Can you help me pick something out for the baby? I don't know very much about this stuff."

"Of course," she said. "Let me get someone to assist your mother with the purchase, and you may follow me." As they walked away, Brennan heard parker inform the sales person of their relationship.

"She isn't my mother. She's my mom. My mom and stepdad were killed in an accident in May, and my dad in June in Iraq. She was my dad's best friend, and is my mom now."

"That is wonderful that the two of you are so close."

"She's the best. She's my mom, in every sense of the word. She loves me." They conituned toward the service desk and out of ear-shot. Angela brushed a few stray tears away before looking at Brennan. She expected a tear or two, but instead, tears were streaming down both cheeks. Angela handed her a tissue from her purse.

"That is one beautiful kid, Bren."

"In every sense of the word beautiful."

"He needs to get out of the lab, though. Booth would kill you if he heard Parker using 'statements of logic' to reason with you." Brennan choked out a laugh.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Plenty more to come :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Time to Grow

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

NOTE: Sorry I didn't get this up last night. I'm 11 weeks pregnant, and needed sleep.

* * *

Parker set his backpack down on the desk in Brennan's office. He usually loved the lab, but school had been rough that day. He couldn't concentrate. His mind kept wandering to his first days with Brennan. He called her 'Bones,' once, on the first day, and she started crying again. It was his father's pet-name for her. She was going to raise him, and Dr. Brennan was too formal, so she asked him to call her Temperance. It still felt strange, but he was getting used to strange these days.

Last night, he asked her why his dad was in one country, when he was supposed to be in another one. No one could tell her that, so she'd never told Parker. He wasn't supposed to be where he was, and that was why he was gone.

And the next day at school was hard.

Another afternoon at the lab was like a break for Parker. The tutor he had was out for the week, piano class was closed due to minor flooding in the school's music building, and he was going to fall behind in music. At least in the lab, he could get the help with his homework most of the time. The squints and Max were always happy to help. But Brennan had an important case, so he asked Chase to come over to the lab after Lacrosse practice. Michelle happily chauffered the kid from the school to the lab for Brennan. Any chance to drive Cam's new car was pay-dirt to Michelle.

"Booth? Hey, BOOTH!" Chase called into the office, and hour and a half after Parker sat at the desk. Brennan dropped the bone she was studying, and went completely white.

"Over here, Chase."

"Good evening, Dr. Brennan. Are you all right? You seem to be feeling ill," Chase said, concerned.

"Chase, you startled her. She called my dad Booth, and isn't used to hearing it yelled into her office when my dad isn't in trouble for some reason."

"Ah. Yes. My apologies. After Lacrosse, I'm somewhat hyper and loud. My parents are putting forth an attempt to have me change activies to golf. Harrison Chase. Everyone just calls me Chase." The boy stretched his hand out to shake Brennan's.

"Accepted. Pleasure to meet you, Chase." She took his hand gently. He nodded and headed over to the desk Brennan had brought in for Parker. Brennan had anticipated someone helping Parker occasionally and had an extra chair placed there as well as one that raised up for Parker.

"What subject have you started on?"

"I've finished with science, literature, history, art, and continued the project for drama. All that is left is geometry. I'm not having as much trouble keeping up as I did at first, but its still hard." The older boy nodded and pulled out a claculator that matched Parker's and a note book to assist.

"Its a shame you've already done sciene. I truly enjoy that subject."

"As does everyone else in this lab. It is somewhat easier when I'm surrounded by my Squint Squad." Chase laughed.

"Where exactly did your father come up with that title?"

"Apparently," Brennan said from her desk. "He believed we squint at things when we study them, while in reality we furrow our brow as we study, as a human habit. I prefer 'Squints' to 'Furrowers,' so I failed to correct Agent Booth."

"Ah."

"Halloween is being celebrated here on Saturday afternoon. If the two of you decide against trick-or-treating-"

"We're against!" they said together, rather excitedly.

"Wonderful. I'll e-mail your parents. Now, I'll let the two of you work. And as soon as you're done, I insist that the two of you make use of these," she said pulling a pair of laser tag guns and two shirts from a drawer. "Hodgins and Wendall made them for you. Its more lightweight than the vests at the tag place we went to last weekend. There are sensors throughout. Running is expected, and properly hydrating every 15 minutes is required."

"Oh wow! Thanks Temperance!" Parker squeaked. He was attempting to remain calm, but Brennan could see the excitement.

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan! Perhaps we should start, so we can finish in time to destroy one another with red lights."

* * *

Laughter could be heard throughout the lab. Brennan was ducked behind a chair in Hodgin's cubical, carefully, and was completely silent. She poked up long enough to take a few shots at Cam and Michelle before ducking back down. She saw her father out of the corner of her eye, with Parker about to take aim at Angela. Just as he did, Chase jumped out, rolled and shot Parker in the chest with the toy gun. Parker grabbed his chest and put on a dramatic fake death.

"He was just a boy!" Max yelled. Parker laughed and the game continued. Max left the safety of the cubical and took 5 shots at chase as he dashed for cover. Parker followed, and dove into a small hiding spot.

"Excuse me?" a woman called out. Lasers aimed at her but, as there were no sensors on her, nothing happened. "What in the-"

"Hello, Mother!" Chase called from above. He;d made it to the deck above the lab very quickly. He left to dash down.

"Dr. Brennan, is my child playing with a toy weapon?"

"Cease fire!" she called, hands up. Everyone stayed hidden but no one took a shot. "Yes; its part of an experiment."

"We don't believe in guns in our household."

"Believing in guns or not, they will not cease to exsist. Your son was having a fun afternoon with Parker, and a series of the finest minds in the country."

"And laser guns make an intellectual mind?"

"He wants to be a forensic pathologist one day, and if he wants to work at the Jeffersonian, he is reqired to have excellent hand-eye coordination, the ability to protect himself, using whatever he can, be it a gun, lacrosse stick, martial arts, or he won't be allowed in the field. The ability to play, to have fun, blow off steam, and relax wnough to enjoy an evening of toy guns is exretemly important." Mrs. Chase looked rather annoyed.

"He is not to play with guns. Guns are not toys."

"Oh, these are."

"Are you always so literal?"

"Often."

"My son is not to play with guns while in your care."

"Mother, I'm not an infant." Chase had taken off the sensor shirt, and gathered his things. "I understand the difference between an actual gun and play things. I'd never pick up an actual gun without proper training, and proper reason. I'm not Addison." Fury and sadness flashed in the woman's eyes. "I won't play with toy weapons, if you wish, but I fail to see the logic in it."

"As long as there are no weapons, toy or otherwise, you may continue your friendship with Parker. When you are old enough for JROTC, we'll reopen the discussion." Chase nodded. "Halloween here should be extremely entertaining. Have you decided on a coustume?"

"It is a Science Fictione-themed party. I'd like to go as a Star Fleet academy student. Dr. Brennan was able to locate a shop that hasn't sold out, and has ordered Parker's." Mrs. Chase nodded. "She asked them to hold one in my size, as there were only three left, in case you were okay with everything." The woman nodded.

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan. I do apologise for my initial attitude. My older son, Addison, was involved in an accident with the handgun we owned, and is now forced to be left-handed. I don't want the idea that gun-play is acceptable to be at all ingrained in my sons' heads."

"It won't happen again. It there anything else I should know about? Allergies, video game restrictions, or movie ratings?"

"He doesn't eat prok, but its by choice, no guns extends into games, and movies should be PG to PG13. Harry Potter is acceptable, Star Trek, in all forms is as well, as if I could stop the boy with that one, and Star Wars is not acceptable. Are there any restrictions for Parker, should they spend time in our home?" Brennan shook her head.

"He's able to make his own choices, and within your perameters, I'm certain he'll make reasonable choices for himself. I trust that they won't break your rules, thus resulting in forbidden gun play, nightmares, or bomb-building." Parker laughed from his hiding spot.

"How many people are playing this?" Everyone slowly stood and left their hiding place. Along with Cam, Michelle, Max, Angela, Hodgins, Wendall, Brennan and Parker were several other interns, lab techs, assistants and the current FBI agents that gave Clark Edison the creeps. In all there were about 35 people playing. "An interesting way to make use of a lab."

"We tried a water ballon fight, but Dr. Brennan does not fair well, being pregnant," Hodgins called. "By the way, you kid is awesome. He helped me in the lab with my bugs."

"Bugs?"

"We pulled blood from a flea to collect DNA to find out who killed the person on that table up there." Mrs. Chase went slightly gray. "I didn't touch anything dead other than the flea, and it is actually over 20 years old."

"That's nice, son. We should go."

"Bye Parker," Chase called as he followed his mother out. As soon as she was out of the lab, the game picked back up.

"Look out, Max!" Parker yelled, and took the 'bullet' for the man, who shot Hodgins on the chest. "Ow," Parker whined. "My knee"

"Cease fire!" Max called. "Parker?"

"My knee!" he cried. He held the wounded knee, crying hard.

"Tempe, we have an injury!" Max called. Hodgins ran over and lifted the boy up. "Give me the keys, I'll pull the car around," he said to his daughter. Brennan handed the keys over, hands shaking.

"Parker, you'll be okay, sweetie," Angela soothed. They put him on the table on the platform and Cam cut away the uniform pants. His knee was swelling quickly.

"There's more than likely multiply fractures. Hodgins, you are on ice duty. Angela, you are on Brennan duty. Keep her calm. Michelle, go call Georgetown and let them know what is going on, and that we'll need an ambulance. I'm not comfortable moving him in the car." Everyone dashed off in their own direction. Angela had Brennan sit down, before the ansiety attack had her black out.

"Temperance," he called, still crying in pain. "I'm scared." Brennan went into Mommy-mode.

"Sweetie," Brennan said, hovering. "Look at my. I know it hurts, but it will be okay. This is temporary pain, and will go away soon, just hold my hand, and focus on that. Take deep breaths, and try to remain calm." Parker nodded. "You're doing very well, Parker. Why don't you tell me about your dad? What would he have done if you'd fractured a limb in his care?"

"I don't know," Parker cried.

"Focus," Brennan said. Parker took deep breaths and closed his eyes.

"He would have gotten scared. He would take care of me, like you are, and he would call my mom. She would yell at him, and we'd get ice cream after they fixed me."

"Good job. What kind of ice cream?" she asked, keeping his mind off the pain.

"He like chocolate, but I really like vanilla bean, with butterscotch."

"That's my favorite, too. Any other toppings?" Parker nodded, eyes still closed. He yelped and started crying again when the ice was put on his knee. "What toppings?"

"Its cold! Get it off!"

"The ambulance will be here in 4 minutes," Michelle called from Brennan's office.

"It needs to be there. Give it just a minute and it won't be as bad." Brennan climbed onto the table with the boy, and carefully arranged him to rest his upper body in her arms. He hugged close to her and cried. "I like peanuts on top of my ice cream, and occasionally, fresh raspberries." Parker shook his head.

"No raspberries."

"How about blueberries?" Parker nodded. Parker jumped slightly. "Hey, did you feel that?" He nodded. "That was the baby kicking. I've never felt it strong enough to be completely certain it wasn't gas." Parker snorted a laugh through the tears.

"It hurts so bad, Temperance," he wimpered.

"Your dad hurt his back once. They gave him vicodin. It was so funny to hear him speak, because the vicodin made him high." Cam remembered his bad back and laughed to herself. "He was not as brave as you're being right now."

"He wasn't?"

"No. He was a big baby, if you ask me. Wouldn't see the dentist or the doctor when he needed to, because he was afraid of them."

"Dad was afraid of doctors?" The baby kicked again.

"Did you feel that? The baby likes your voice." Just as she spoke, paramedics entered the lab with Max leading the way. "We were playing laser tag, and he fell," she explained.

"He's you son?"

"Foster son. I'm his legal guardian."

"We'll have to call the social worker involved in the case."

"What? Why? It was an accident! No one hurt him, and no one here would ever hurt him!" Max argued.

"Dad, its okay. Let them do their job. Its good that they look into that. I wish they had when I was in foster care." Guilt hit Max and he felt tears in his eyes. Someone had hurt his baby girl.

* * *

**Morning sickness bites. Cravings for Arby's is awesome, when the place is actually open. Going on food run! WOOT! Ejoy the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Time to Grow

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

Note: Star Trek is referenced in this chapter. A lot. Sry. I'm a geek! Also, I am an 11-week pregnant geek, (married and 27, so none of my younger readers get any ideas!) so chapters may come sporatically. It has been a very rough 11 weeks so far. (i will never be doing this again, holy crap.) Now that Arby's has been properly consumed (inhaled in one or two bites) I'm feeling much happier! On with the Fanfic!

* * *

Brennan sipped her water while she waited for the social worker. Max and Hodgins were with Parker to get his X-rays done. Cam and Angela sat on either side of her, certain that it would be all right.

"Excuse me, Dr. Brennan," the social worker said. Brennan stood up and shook her hand. "I'm Kristi Sage, your new social worker."

"I'm sorry to have to meet you here. I'd rather have it be under better circumstances."

"I understand. Can you explain how Porter was injured?"

"Parker. We were at my lab, with roughly 35 people playing laser tag, testing out one of my assistant's new experiments, and he jumped to take a hit for my father. He landed on the tile floors knee first."

"There were 35 witnesses."

"Yes," Brennan said, as calmly as she could.

"So he was well-supervised," she said, writing down the information as it was given. "Accidents happen, Dr. Brennan. But I'm more interested in him testing lab experiments."

"Dr. Hodgins is working on a new laser sensor to help lab security. It will be able to be put in lab coats, so a computer grid within the Jeffersonian will be able to detect where anyone is at any given time. He put them in sweat shirts, and linked them to laser pointers, which were turned into little toy guns for laser tag for an afternoon. It was just a fun little experiment that we all took part in. The results will be fascinating."

"Sounds like a fun afternoon, that just went wrong." Brennan nodded slowly. "I've read your file, Dr. Brennan. I know that you went through hell in your foster homes. I can see that Parker is well cared for, loved, and in capable hands. I have to document this. His Uncle Jared is considering filing for custody-"

"What! He can't-"

"I was expressed in Agent Booth's paperwork that Jared get visitation, at your discretion. He made it clear that Jared was not to have custody of Parker. But if he files, and there is valid reason, it could be explored." Brennan sat down, tears filling her eyes.

"You can't take away my son."

"No one is saying that they want to, Sweetie," Angela soothed.

"I want to file for adoption. When will that be possible?"

"Its possible as of Monday morning." Brennan nodded. She would keep her family together.

* * *

"I'll never get used to seeing a Booth in a hospital bed," Brennan said as she entered the hospital room. The doctor had shown her the x-rays. It was a bad break to his fibula, right below the knee-cap Sports, military, and police officer would not be in his career choices. He was lucky; he missed his knee-cap completely.

"He's a little high," Max informed his daughter with a little smile. She rolled her eyes. "He did great. They're going to put a brace on for now, and then a cast in a couple of days."

"Can I talk to you two about something?"

"Sure Tempe," Parker said, staring at the wall off to the side of Brennan, with a goofy smile.

"Since I am just your foster mother, they can take you away if they think you are in danger."

"They can try," Max said. Brennan put her hand up to stop him from going further.

"Parker," she said sitting on his bed. "I'd like to adopt you. Make it official, that you are my son, and that you are my family."

"Will I change my name, or will you change yours?" he asked, still staring randomly.

"Why would I change mine?"

"Baby Booth. I'm Booth. You should be a Booth, too."

"I was going to give the baby the middle name Booth." Parker nodded and yawned.

"Parker Booth Brennan," he mumbled and closed his eyes.

"Well, Grandpa," she said to her dad, who just grinned. "I'm starving, and Angela said she would hang out with Parker while you and I grab something from the cafeteria."

"Okay." Max stood up. "First, what happened? In foster care, what happened?"

"Dad-"

"Temperance, I'm not even going to begin to joke around, young lady-"

"I broke a dish. The water was hot, and it was slippery, from the soap. I was locked in the trunk of a car for two days. No food. No water. No bathroom. It was so...hot in there. It was an accident and I was so scared. I hated you so much for that. I almost died in that trunk. Another few hours, and I would have been dead."

"Tempe-"

"No." She looked so angry at him. "They would hit me for tripping and scraping my knees, because I was too old for such nonsense." She rolled up her sleeve. "Cigarette burn, for talking back. I would rather have died with you and mom than to live through that hell. Now I have to deal with people thinking that I did that to Parker," she said. her voice catching. "Why didn't you come back for us? You could have come back one night and...and kidnapped me. Russ took off, Max. He left me just like you did. I may have had a "family," take me in, but each one was worse than the previous. The day I turned 18, I was completely alone, in high school, and homeless. Parker _will never_ know how that feels, and I will make _damn _sure of that."

* * *

The cast was on by Halloween, and Parker was able to maneuver well enough to go to the party. Brennan had his costume altered to fit over is cast without causing pain.

The party had been fantastic. It looked like a Star Trek convention. There were at least 6 fully dressed Borg, and they stayed in a group. Hodgins was a Captain, and Angela went as an Orian Slave Girl. Sweets even dressed up, as Wesley Crusher. Several people, who were dresed as crew of the Enterprise D took great joy in saying "Shut up, Wesley."

The real fun came when Brennan showed off her costume. She was a Trill. Angela had painted all of the spots on, and they played the baby bump off as the Trill symbiont.

However all parties must come to an end. Monday was going to be Parker's first day back at school since he broke his leg almost a week ago. He was worried he'd be so far behind, but Chase had brought all of his class and homework. The teachers were going a little easy on him, excusing the homework as long as the classwork was done well.

As soon as Max picked him up for school, Brennan began to fill out the many pages of paper work. As she was a foster parent, and had been approved for adoption with Russ's kids, it wouldn't be as hard as it could be. The home checks were done, as were the paper work leading up to filing to adopt.

"Why did you wait this long to adopt?" Kristi asked as she handed Brennan another paper to fill out.

"He wasn't ready to consider it. I wanted him to have proper time to mourn his father and mother. I didn't want to swoop in and replace them."

"It can still take up to three months. Jared Booth signed the family consent as soon as it was handed to him. He said that if you were doing this, then you loved him, and would be the best Parker could ever have." Brennan nodded and continued to fill out the paper work.

"Parker is flourishing in his new school. He's dealing with everything so well. Dr. Sweets said that the sadness will be with him forever, but it isn't going to consume him. He's not shutting people out, and is excited about the baby." Kristi nodded and continued to switch papers out as they were filled out.

"You find out the gender soon, correct?" Brennan nodded.

"Wednesday. I'll be exactly 18 weeks. I think Parker wants the baby to be a girl. He wants a little sister to be over-protective to."

"He's such a sweet kid."

"He really is his father's son. He's had his bratty moments, but they are normal for 11. He frequently forgets to lower the toilet seat, and he rarely gets his dirty socks into the hamper in his bedroom. They are almost always next to the basket." Brennan was complaining, but she had a smile. "Also, when he eats, he almost always spills on the couch. I've taken to having him put a towel down. He is the only human who can spill pizza."

"Sounds frustrating," Kristi said.

"More amusing than frustrating. When he spills, he looks up at me, and he looks just like his dad when Booth accidentally let a secret slip out. I can't seem to bring myself to be angry at him, even for the more troublesome moments. He went to a friend's house after soccer camp was rained out, and forgot to call me. I was so worried, and was so angry until I saw him, and was just glad he was all right."

"Why all the summer camps?"

"The idea of placing him in daycare was revolting, and he is too old and too active for a nanny that would have the credentials that I require. Camps that kept him active, mentally stimulated, and allowed him to spend time with kids his age seemed to be the logical choice. Parker certainly enjoyed it." Kristi regarded the woman signing the papers in front of her.

"He's really your son, Temperance, isn't he?"

"He is as much my child as the one I'm carrying, in my mind."

"What would you do if he were taken away?"

"By whom?" she asked calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you were to take him from me, I'd use every last cent to my name to fight to get him back, and I am, as his father said, loaded. If he were kidnapped, I'd kill the person responsible. Since I'm one of the world's leading anthropologists, I can make it look like an accident so easily and so well that even my own team wouldn't be able to figure out." Kristi nodded. She'd heard a lot of interesting responses to that question. This, however, was the most sincere, and the most rationalized answer she'd heard.

"I'll call you when I get a court date."

"Do you have any idea how long it will take?" Kristi shook her head.

"Right now, it is backed up with people fighting over who pays whom, foster parents who don't cut it, and child criminals." Brennan nodded and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number.

"Hello, Ms. Julian. Its Dr. Brennan." Kristi focused on things around the house. There were pictures of Parker with his parents on the shelves in the living room, pictures of Parker with his dad and Brennan, and some of just him and Brennan. It was so incredibly rare to find a foster parent so devoted to the child. It happened, but not as often as Kristi would like. "Thanks. I look forward to hearing from you."

"Who was that?"

"Federal Prosecutor Caroline Julian, who worked with us for the last 6 years, is calling in a few favors. She said it might be a week or two before we can get in, but she'll get us in quickly."

"I wish I had more foster parents like you." Brennan signed the last paper in front of her and Kristi gathered them up. "Now its the waiting game. Good luck, Dr. Brennan."

* * *

The day before Thanksgiving, just as Brennan and Parker were getting ready to leave for last-minute shopping, Brennan's phone range. They had 2 hours to get to the judge's chambers, to finalize the adoption. Jared was Parker's only capable family, and he'd signed the boy away. It had taken Caroline a little while to find a federal judge familier with Booth, Brennan, and family court laws. As soon as she did, he gave them 2 hours, before he had to leave to make his flight.

Brennan wished she'd had time to gather everyone, but they'd celebrate that tomorrow at Hodgin's house at Thanksgiving dinner. Brennan helped Parker out of the car, and they hurried in. She couldn't be too hurried, at 20 weeks pregnant, but Parker was still in a cast, and on crutches.

They entered the chambers, and were surprised to find everyone there, including Zach. Caroline talked the judge into letting him attend, as long as Sweets was with him at all times.

"Well, there's the new little family," the judge said, grinning. "Now, I have grand-kids and a turkey waiting for me in North Dakota. Shall we get this show on the road?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Temperance Brennan, you are the guardian who petitioned to adopt Parker Joseph Booth?"

"Yes, your honor," she answered, hands shaking slightly.

"Why?"

"Why did I petition, or why do I want to adopt him?" she asked. "I petitioned because that is the legal requirement. I wanted to, because I love this child, with all of my heart," she said, her voice catching. Hormones or not, she'd have cried either way. "Parker is loud at 6:00 in the morning, messy, disorganized, smells like sweaty socks by the end of the day, and I've fallen into the toilet more than once, thanks to him. And yet, I can't do anything more than roll my eyes and smile at the kid. I was in-love with his father, and was a part of his life from the time he was 4. He's grown up knowing that he was loved by everyone around him. No foster home is good enough, not even mine. I want him to have family, not foster family. No one deserves foster care. Not Parker. He's too good for that."

"You speak from experience?"

"The worst kind of experience."

"Parker," the judge said. "How do you feel about this?"

"Well, Temperance my mom. She sits up with me when I can't sleep, no matter how tired she is, and she never yells when I spill stuff on the couch. She's too quiet in the mornings, and doesn't like the smell of cherry pop tarts, and hates my favorite show, but she watches it with me while I eat cherry pop tarts anyway. She always leaves the seat down, and that means I have to clean it before I go to school if I miss. Everything is always in a proper place, and that's just weird. Messes are great. But since she likes the house clean, I try to help her out." The judge smiled as the boy spoke. "I spent one night in foster care, before Cam got me out. I don't want to goback. Temperance promised me that as long as she was alive, she would make sure I was safe. She's wakes me up when I'm having a bad dream and let me sleep in her room once, but on the couch because I kick. My dad always told me how much Temperance meant to him, and that it would never go away. They were partners, in every sense of the word."

"But do you want to call her mom?" Parker nodded. "Dr. Sweets?"

"My professional opinion is that separating these two would be extremely detrimental to not only the two of them, but everyone here, including the unborn baby. Dr. Brennan honors his parents in such a way that is respectful without invading his relationship with them, and without the constant reminder that they are gone. She treats him as any mother does their own wounded young."

"And the leg?"

"Temperance let us play laser tag in the lab with Hodgins' new sensor program, and I took a laser bullet in the chest sensor for Grandpa Max, and landed on my knee really hard. It made this cool crack sound." The judge shuddered, Hodgins gave the kid a fist-bump. "King of the Lab that day, man."

"Kristina Sage, as the social worker, do you have anything to add?"

"Only that I wish every foster parent was as caring as Dr. Brennan. Parker couldn't be in better hands."

"All of you are the extended family?" A series of nods answered. "As a single parent, you may want to consider a guardian for the children should anything happen to you."

"Already have that taken care of. Jack and Angela Hodgins, and back up is Camille Saroyan." The judge nodded and began signing the stack of papers.

"Parker Joseph Booth, as of today you are now Parker Joseph-"

"I picked a different name."

"Oh?" the judge asked, amused.

"Parker Booth Brennan, so I still have my dad's last name." The judge nodded and continued signing.

"From this day on, Temperance Brennan is you mother, legally, and you, Parker Booth Brennan are her son. Congratulations." He handed the papers to the social worker. "Now, go have your first Thanksgiving as a family." There were deafening cheers, hugs, tears, and laughs that echoed as the group left the room and moved into the hall. Caroline smiled over at the judge.

"Best case I ever had, your honor."

"Best one I've ever seen," he responded.

* * *

**Okay, its mostly fluff so far. But remember that Bones hates Christmas, and Parker loves it. And it is coming up here shortly in the story...**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Time to Grow

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

* * *

"Hey, kid. Wake up," Hodgins whispered into the dark. Parker groaned and turned over in the guest bed at Hodgin's house. "Come on, don't spoil Christmas morning. I need your help, Mini-squint." Parker sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"It had better be good," Parker mumbled and put on his slippers.

"It is better than good. You aren't allowed in the living room, by the way. Its locked until 7:15 am. Hurry up!" Parker followed Hodgins down stairs and into one of the sitting rooms. It was full of funny-looking robots.

"I had one of those a long time ago."

"I know. Zach made it, and I have been working on fixing the voice recognition since. These are from Zach to everyone."

"What do you need me for?"

"I have a plan with breakfast. I've trained my minions well. Robots! Follow!" he called. The robots walked toward him, one on its hands.

"This is going to be a mess," Parker said, grinning. The house was cold, and his leg was throbbing, as it had only been out of the cast a day and a half.

"What's with the limp, kid?"

"Cold." Hodgins turned the heat in the dining room higher as the robots marched in.

"Let's get them in formation on the table. One at each spot." Parker helped, noting each one was labelled. Brennan was on the receiving end of a purple glitter-covered robot.

"What is for breakfast?"

"Before the staff left on Thursday, they prepped a bunch of meals. Today, I have 3 dozen cinnamon rolls. Some with raisins, some with nuts, some plain, and some with caramel. I just pull the trays out of the fridge, uncover, and bake. We're on our own for Christmas Dinner, though. Angela has a surprise planned."

As soon as the robots were in place, Hodgins and Parkers went to work in the kitchen to get everything cooked. About 3 minutes before the rolls were done, Parker went to wake everyone up, starting with Brennan.

"Hello," he said softly to Brennan. "Hello, parental unit? Wakey Wakey."

"Way too early, Parker," she moaned, pulling the blanket back over her head.

"Christmas morning, cinnamon rolls of the delicious variety, and Hodgins and I were up setting up Zach's gifts to everyone. Its going to be a mess, but cool."

"Not winning any points for your cause."

"Look, Bones, it is Christmas. You dad and brother will be here for dinner. Wake up, throw a robe on, and pretend to have Christmas Spirit today." Brennan turned over to face him, she smiled sadly.

"You are your father's child. I'll be down soon. Go bug Cam and Michelle." Parker nodded and set off.

Within ten minutes, everyone was gathered at the dining room doors, waiting for Hodgins to let them in

"May I present," Hodgins started, opening the door. "Breakfast." The robots each held a plate with two rolls, and little cups of toppings. "Robots! Serve!" The robots took two steps forward and set the plates down, and took two steps back. It was a perfect execution.

And then everyone clapped.

Chaos ensued. Robots went nuts. They began flipping into the breakfast, knocking over juice and milk, falling off the table, and sitting down in the center piece. One particularly depressed robot jumped off the table.

"Told ya.

* * *

Brennan sat at her living room window, staring out at the street below. At Christmas, no matter what went on, Booth would find a way to be there with her for at least some small part of it. She expected to see him pull up in his black SUV. Days like this reminded her that she hated Christmas.

"Hi," Parker said. He flopped onto the couch. "You okay?"

"Your dad usually comes by around now on Christmas."

"Today was hard for me, too." Brennan wiped a few tears away. Parker cleared his throat. "Can we go someplace? Its too sad here right now."

"I don't feel like leaving the window."

"Watching for Dad won't make him come home."

"I know, but sometimes watching makes it hurt less."

"Will you tell me something about Dad that I didn't know?" Parker asked. Brennan nodded.

"When he left, he made me promise to meet him, one year from that day, at the reflecting pool. We were going to meet there on May 10th, 2011. He wanted to kiss me, and I wanted him to kiss me, but we held hands for a minute and he left. My biggest regret is not letting myself be in-love with him." Parker sighed and wiped his eyes.

"Can we go? On May 10th, you, me, the baby. Can we go?"

"It would feel like another small connection to your dad, so yes. We will go." Parker nodded. "We need to finish the nursery soon. Perhaps we can go shopping next week, when everything is opened."

"I got the baby a Christmas gift. I didn't want you to open it with everyone watching." Parker hurried into the other room and came back with a wrapped gift. "Angela helped me while you were ordering the furniture."

"Thank you, Parker," Brennan said, smiling. She carefully unwrapped it and felt her breath catch. It was a picture frame with two baby pictures in two small ovals over one large blank oval. One said "Mommy," and the other said "Daddy."

"Max gave me this one of you, and I had this one of dad." Brennan set the fram down on the table and left the room. Parker waited a moment before he followed her. She was lying on her bed, back facing the door. Parker bit his lip when he heard her sniffle. Christmas was once his favorite holiday.

Now he hated it.

* * *

When Brennan woke up the next morning, the house was unusually quiet. Usually, Parker would be up playing a video game, or his keyboard. Nothing. Brennan pulled a robe on over her pajamas. He wasn't in the living room, so she checked his room.

Fear rose up in her throat. Parker's bed was made, his room was clean, and the picture of him and his dad was not in the frame. He was gone. She checked the nursery, and saw the frame with the two picture in it. It was smashed.

"Parker?" Brennan called, hoping he was just in another room. There was no answer. Brennan dashed to her phone and dialed. As soon as someone picked up, she managed to speak. "Angela, he's gone. Parker is gone."

* * *

"Christmas was kind of hard for him, he lost both of his parents this year, and I didn't help matters. I hurt his feelings," Brennan said softly to the officer. "He can't be too far; he doesn't have any place else to go. His father's apartment was rented out, and his mother's house was sold."

"Sweetie, it isn't your fault. You miss Booth as much as he does."

"He's the child, and I'm the parent I should have tried harder to make Christmas okay for him," Brennan hissed. "I'm not good at this." The phone rang, and Brennan dove for it. "Parker!"

"_Lose something, Bones_?" Jared's voice said into the phone. He sounded slightly angry. "_My nephew is here, asleep, and really pissed._"

"I know. I made a mistake."

"_You aren't the only one who lost him, you know. You never liked Christmas, but you could have tried to make it a good one for the kid._" Brennan sighed. "_Its not easy, being a kid without a dad. All I had was Seeley, and all Parker has is you._"

"Are you drunk, Jared?"

"_Yeah. Trashed. My wife walked out, my brother died, my nephew shows up saying he is sorry for killing his father, and I needed a Goddamn drink. So I put the kid to bed. Get your pregnant ass over here, and fix this. He needs you more than you need him._" Brennan hung up the phone angrily.

"Why is it that the Booth men always know exactly how to make me so mad? He's at his uncle's house, officer. Thank you for getting here so quickly. Angela, can you drive?" Angela nodded and took her keys. As soon as the officer was shown out, Brennan sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"You okay?"

"A little dizzy is all. Stress. I love that kid, and at the same time, I'm so angry at him for leaving. Christmas is the wrong time to leave."

"I know, Sweetie. Just calm down and keep Little Booth in there safe, and we'll go get Parker."

"I've never grounded someone before. How does one do it, and what sort of restrictions should be in place?" Angela bit her lip.

"I don't know. Parker is such a good kid. I can't imagine having to ground him." They got into Brennan's SUV and Angela started the drive across town. "How serious do you think this is?"

"He ran away!"

"You hurt his feelings."

"Not on purpose," Brennan defended.

"As smart and mature as he pretends to be, he's still an 11-year-old kid, dealing with a huge year of changes; both parents dead, new school, new mom, new home, new sibling, no church anymore, no sports due to the broken leg, and no meat unless you go out to eat. Everything he loved has changed. He was bound to crack and find someone who would give him a hot dog and boxed mac and cheese for dinner sooner or later." Brennan sighed and closed her eyes. He was a tough kid, but not untouchable.

"Perhaps a compromise will be sufficient, rather than punishment. He can go to church with Jared, and watch sports with Max as he sees fit, and I'll buy and cook meat for him as requested, and he won't hold all of these feelings in until he feels the need to run away to find what I lack in parenting." Angela laughed.

"Its a good idea. But ground him for a week. No video games. He still needs the boundaries defined, or at 16, you'll have real problems."

* * *

**More to come, quite soon :) I have actually finished the story. I should have the whole thing up rather quickly. The story seems to have written itself.**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Time to Grow

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

NOTE: Okay, here's where we stand. I have only been watching the show for about 3 weeks. Thanks to Netflix, and the one site that shows season 5 streaming, I've seen every episode, and even found a few mistakes (Season 1, Episode: Man in the Fallout shelter. Hodgins is following Brennan and says "Goodman can't see his family, Zach can't see his kids, Booth can't see his son." It should have been "Goodman can't see his kids, Zach can't see his family, Booth can't see his son.")

ANYWAY, I'm still a little new to the show. I love it, but I'm still new. Some of this fanfic is very OOC. Sry. (But so are the Brennan/Zach pairings. I LOVE those, but they are WAY out of character. :)

Also, can you find the TV show reference?

* * *

Brennan grimaced at the food in the pan in front of her. She'd given up meat years ago, and tried to avoid smelling it when possible. Parker wanted steak for his birthday dinner, and Brennan said she would cook the foods he liked. He liked meats. Sausage and bacon in the morning, beef whenever it was available, and occasionally, fried chicken. The music from the living room was practiced and interesting. The piano lessons three afternoons a week were paying off. He was doing very well. He had a talent, and a love for music.

As he finished, the Squints, Max and Jared clapped.

"Dad," she called. "I am not sure if this is edible." Max rolled his eyes and went to check the steaks.

"They look perfect."

"They are still pink, and bleeding."

"Like I said, perfect. Dinner's ready, everyone." The group gathered at the table and Parker and Jared both silently blessed the food. Brennan didn't agree or like it, but she had also promised to honor his religion, even if she chose not to participate.

"This looks fantastic, Tempe," Max said, passing the mashed potato dish around.

"The steaks are not thoroughly cooked."

"Rare. The term is rare. Its how they're supposed to be," Hodgins informed his boss. "So, what are your birthday party plans?"

"I rented out the arcade for the day. His friends from his old and current school will be in attendance, as well and my brother's step-daughters."

"You know you didn't have to rent the whole place, they allow parties to be hosted in small rooms-"

"78 children will be attending, and I asked them to make the games unlimited for the party. The only way to accomplish that was to rent out the whole place. It has a laser tag arena, miniture golf, a climbing wall, and 10 different games with the title Dance Dance Revolution."

"We're inviting ourselves," Hodgins said, grinning. "Sweets, too."

"Totally. I mean, I am the master of DDR," Sweets said, grinning. "You're in trouble, good sir." Parker laughed, mouth full of steak.

"What do you want for your birthday, Kid?" Max asked.

"More steak," he said, in all seriousness, and passed his plate to Max.

"Tempe, are you feeding him enough?"

"He is hitting a 12-year-old growth spurt, as well as teething while his molars are growing in. I feed him 6 times a day, and yet he still manages to be hungry at 11:30 at night." Max smiled and roughed Parker's shaggy hair.

"I remember that phase with Russ. I'm not sure if he ever outgrew it. As far as I know, he still eats like his stomach has no end. You did that, too, Temperance. Around 13, you went on this 'must eat every hour' kick. If the baby has his brother's or uncle's stomach, you're in trouble." Brennan rolled her eyes and took another bite of corn and potatoes. "Did you name him yet?"

"We've got a few. I'm letting Parker help, because he said the name I picked out originally would get him in trouble at school."

"What name?"

"Samuel Owen."

"Sam O. Brennan. Tempe, his initials would be S. O. B."

"Is that a problem?" The table tried to hold in laughter. Parker whispered in her ear what it meant, and she turned bright red. "Point taken."

"Sam is a good name, but he needs a middle name is all. Samuel Booth Brennan is good," Parker said. Brennan shook her head.

"I like Owen."

"I dated a guy in San Francisco, Charlie, who had a baby brother named Owen. He was 3, and for some reason, attached himself to me. Charlie was a good guy; parents in car accident, so he was raising his siblings."

"What happened?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, we're not going there. How about we hear about Brennan's new book? This is number 3, right?"

"Yes. It is due for release in a week, and pre-orders are completely sold out. My first two are being reprinted to release as a set."

"Nice," Parker said, fist-bumping her.

"Dr. B., if you are so loaded, why not buy the kid a Toys R Us for his birthday?" Max laughed.

"Well, he gets the things he needs, and some of what he wants if it is reasonable. Example; he wanted a tv for his bedroom, so he could play games in the morning without waking me. I got him one for Christmas, but not the biggest in the store. I found one that would serve the purpose of video games, eduactional and recreation, and a PlayStation 3. However, he also received clothes, new shoes, a microscope he needs for school, and a book on dog care. When he finishes the book, we're going to discuss a dog. One that can be in the lab with me during the day, and in the park with Parker on the weekends, as form of protection." Sweets opened his mouth to say something, but Angela stuffed a piece of bread into it.

"I'd like a yellow lab," Parker said. "But a golden retriever would be better with a small kid in the house."

"Don't underestimate the golden retriever, my friend," Hodgins grinned. "I had one as a kid, and he was the best dog in the world."

"He may have been a very good dog, but you haven't possibly come into contact with every dog," Brennan reasoned. The table rolled their eyes. "Figure of speech?"

"Yeah, sweetie. Do you want a dog, Jack?" Angela asked, smiling at him gently.

"Nah, we're rarely home, and I'd like to travel more. Its hard to take a dog when we go back to France."

"Wait. France?" Angela closed her eyes.

"After the baby is born, we're going back to France for a few months." Brennan's cell rang. She flipped it open and read the message.

"We need to go to the lab," she whispered. "The army believes they found Agent Booth's body."

"Oh, God," Cam said.

* * *

They were just bones. Nothing that showed them Seeley Booth was there, except the missing fragment from the dog tags, that had been cleaned and returned to Parker 8 months ago. He studied the people working in front of him. They looked terrified. He felt sick to his stomach.

"I don't want it to be him," Hodgins said. "Just don't draw him."

"If the tissue markers show me Booth, they show me Booth." Angela swallowed hard and began drawing.

"Its not him," Brennan said, looking at the skull. "Parker, come look at this. It can not possibly be your father," she whispered. "Remember when I told you I cracked three of his teeth? He had to have caps on them, because of that. These have never been drilled or capped. Its not Booth, Angela. He may still be alive."

"Dr. Brennan, are you absolutely certain these are not the remains of Seeley Booth?" an Army officer asked.

"With absolute certainty. I punched Booth and he had to have these three teeth capped. I took him to the dentist when he had the root canals done. I still have the X-Rays in my office. Also, he had major brain surgery a few years back. There's no marks in the scull where they drilled in to remove the tumor. There is no way this is Booth." Angela put the skull into the computer 3-D scanner. The image that came up looked similar to Booth in jaw line, but the eyes and nose were very different.

"They have the same jaw, but it isn't Booth."

"If its not Dad, but he had Dad's tags, then Dad could still be alive somewhere?" Parker asked weakly.

"Maybe. He might be alive, still."

BONES BONES BONES

"Parker, its time to eat," the nurse said, lifting the man up to sit. His head wound, and mostly catatonic state made everything a little harder. He came in with no ID, badly wounded. Months later as he regained his ability to speak, he could say one thing.

"Parker."

"Yes, that's you," she said gently. The man looked annoyed. He knew he wasn't Parker. He just didn't have the words to tell this nurse that.

"N...not Parker."

"You aren't Parker." Finally, understanding. He smiled. "Is Parker someone else?"

"PARKER!" He said again. The nurse handed him a paper and pen. The man scribbled a large stick figure and a small one. It was very messy, but it was obvious to the nurse he was drawing people. He pointed to the big one, then to himself.

"This is you, and that is Parker."

"Parker," he repeated.

"Is Parker your son?" Tears filled the man's eyes.

"Parker."

* * *

**Hi! I'm Evil! Nice to meet you. **


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Time to Grow

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

NOTE: An episode is lightly referenced. Season 5 episode 1. Brennan was stabbed in the arm, and Booth is holding her, with pressure on the wound and says "I got you. Shh. I got you, Baby," and kisses her head. Its the scenario Brennan is referencing.

* * *

Parker Brennan. It was strange to see that written on his paper, but Brennan was getting used to it. Chase still called him 'Booth,' at school and while they studied in the lab, when he thought Brennan couldn't hear him.

It was almost time to have the baby, and everyone was getting excited. Even Chase. Even though he was a year older than Parker, they'd become best friends.

"Dr. Brennan," Chase asked when Brennan groaned as she stood up. "You due date in several days away, correct?"

"Eight days, to be precise. I've hired a temporary replacement to start here on March 28th, giving us two days to get my lab in order." She gasped and put her hand over the baby. "Active today."

"Sweetie," Angela said looking in the door. "Are you okay?"

"He's just active today," Brennan answered, rubbing her back. She hissed when a sharp pain shot through her back.

"That's not active, that is labor, Brennan. Chase, call your mom. Parker, get changed out of your school uniform. We're going to the hospital. CAM!" Angela yelled into the lab. "CAM!" The whole lab came running in as Parker dashed out to change out of the uniform. Everyone was on high alert all week.

"I'll pull the car around," Cam said, taking Brennan's keys.

"I don't have anything that I planned to bring to the hospital," Brennan said, worried. "Angela-"

"I'll get everything. What do you want me to get?"

"My blue suit case, and the light blue bag in the nursery, my iPod, and Parker's portable DVD player, and some movies for him to watch."

"Got it!" she said, taking the spare key from Parker.

"Fisher, keep and eye on Chase. Don't scare or depress him. His mother will be here shortly."

"New life is depressing, Dr. Brennan, but I will certainly try to appear perky." Brennan rolled her eyes. "Please tell me you are toilet trained." he asked Chase.

"I'm 13."

"That means nothing."

"Um, yes, I'm toilet trained," Chase said, now a little worried. Brennan yelped in pain.

"Dr. Brennan, that isn't normal," Fisher said.

"Not now-"

"I mean, labor doesn't look like this. Might I suggest you call ahead, and tell them you are having frequent, irragular, and hard contractions, roughly 97 seconds apart?" Hodgins winced.

"He's right, Dr. B. Sit here and rest." He helped her into her chair.

"I'll escort the car," one of the new FBI agents said, trying to offer any help he could. He left to pull his car out.

"We ready?" Parker asked poking his head into the room. Hodgins helped Brennan up and walked her to the car. She had to stop for a contraction several times on the way to the car. Eventually, a security guard lifted her up and carried her to the car, sensing there may be trouble. Hodgins drove, with Parker in the front seat, and Cam in the back, supporting Brennan.

"Breathe, Dr. Brennan. We're 8 minutes away from the hospital." Parker reached his band back.

"Tell me about what Dad would do," Parker said. Brennan cried out again in pain and shook her head. "Mom, look at me." He'd never called her Mom before. It certainly got her attention. "What would Dad do?"

"Panic."

"Probably," Hodgins joked.

"And then what?" Parker squeezed her hand. "When he realized that you were in serious pain like this, what would he have done?"

"I don't know," she gasped. "He would have Hodgins drive me to the hospital, and hold my hand. He would tell me that women have babies in rice fields, and that it was going to be over soon, and I'd have a really beautiful baby at the end of it." She cried out again. "He'd tell me about the day you were born, and the first time he held you. He'd tell me how you were named after a soldier, and how much you remind him of all the good in the world."

"What would he do after?"

"He would," she paused as another contraction set in, harder than before. She closed her eyes, and screamed as it went into its fullest part of the contraction. As it slowly died down she caught her breath and "He would hold me. Booth would put his arms around me and tell me that I'm going to be okay, and that he's got me. He's kiss the top of my head and he would say, "Its okay. I got you, Baby." I know he would. He did it before, when I was stabbed in the arm."

"Then he would get you a strawberry milk-shake, with caramel and peanuts on top. No whipped cream, because it is a totally different texture than the ice cream, and it doesn't taste as good." Brennan nodded and looked at Parker. "And when he comes back, you can punch him again. Twice; once for you, once for me."

"And a smaller smack from the baby."

"And after that, you can tell him you love him."

"You can tell him I adopted you, turned you into a Squint, and put you in piano lessons."

"That will be more of a shocker than anything else," Cam said gently. They didn't know if he was still alive, but they knew that he wasn't the body that the Army sent to them with a part of Booth's dog tags. Brennan cried out again through another contraction, as they pulled up to the hospital.

There was a rush of people moving Brennan to a stretcher, and rushing her off with Cam. Parker followed them in and was instructed to wait in the proper waiting room. He paced until Hodgins came in, and waited with him.

Time seemed to pass very slowly, and after an eternity, Angela showed up with everything Brennan had asked for, only to be told that labor would be very short; the baby was in distress and would be taken via emergency C-section. They would meet the little man within the hour. Angela and Cam switched, and Angela would be with Brennan during the delivery.

Parker curled up across two chairs, and rested his head in Cam's lap. People started showing up; Max, Russ and the girls were first, Sweets shortly after, and Jared just before the nurse called for Parker.

Parker followed the nurse into the room. Brennan was in bed, looking much better than the last time he saw her. She was holding the baby, and smiled at Parker.

"Come meet your little brother, Joseph." Parker sat in the chair and the nurse transferred the baby into his arms. "Joseph Booth Brennan." Parker studied the little face and touched his tiny little hands.

"He's just so perfect," Parker said, holding the tiny fist. "Hi, Joey."

"I think he looks like you," Brennan said, smiling at her boys.

"Yeah," Parker answered. "He does." Parker looked up at Brennan. He looked so happy and so sad at the same time. "Do you really think Dad is still alive?

"I don't know. If he is, he will do anything to get back to you."

* * *

Three floors down, the unknown man, who only spoke 15 words tried to tell the nurse that he saw his son through the window.

"Parker, look!" he called. "Saw! Saw Parker!"

"Mr. Parker, we'll find him," the nurse said. He'd given in and allwed them to call him by his son's name. It was a connection. Now if only he could get out what was in his head.

* * *

**Poor Booth. So close and yet so far, far away.**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Time to Grow

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

NOTE: I know, I know. So close, and so far away.

I fixed the mistakes, changed out the double chapter for the corrected one, and added more to this, so it makes more sense. I wrote this very late last night. The second ppart of the story will fill in more blanks, when i start it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but we have no location for Parker Booth."

"I know my son is somewhere in the city. Please, just let me out for the day. I'm speaking clearly, I remembered my name. I know I am supposed to meet someone at the reflecting pool today. She'll know how to find my son."

"All right. I'd like to keep you another three or four days; you just started speaking 10 hours ago."

"I know. I know. But I need to see Bones. She can help me find Parker." The doctor handed him his uniform. Booth quickly dressed and pulled on his boots. He'd be there before Brennan, and have coffee. If anyone knew where Parker was, it would be her.

* * *

Joe decided it was time for breakfast at 6:40 am on May 10th. He was 6 weeks old, and had a good idea of how things worked. He cried and someone came running. Today, however, this Mommy person was already awake, and lifted him up before he could really get loud. In his 6-week-old brain, he figured that yes, this was the life.

"Parker," Brennan called into the hall, the baby still attached to her breast. "Shower please. We're leaving in 20 minutes." No answer. "Parker?"

"In here," he called from the dining room. "Couldn't sleep. I already showered, dressed, and finishing breakfast.

"Wonderful," she said. Parker knew how important today was to Brennan.

"Your breakfast is on the table, too," he called. "Bagel, cream cheese, pesto sauce."

"Thanks, I'll be in shortly."

Brennan went over the last year in her life, and how drasically it had changed. Her apartment was her home, and with that, her boys were her family. She loved waking up to Parker playing the piano in the living room, or to Joseph fussing to have her attention. She'd given up on finding Booth alive when another piece of his dog tag landed in the lab with another unidentified soldier. Basically, someone had stepped on an old-fashioned land mine, and blown into, basically, dust. That is the only way his tags could have gotten in the condition they were in.

She and Parker had a long talk about today. They were going to take Joseph there, to enjoy the sunshine, and Parker could have his first coffee.

It would be a day where they sat on the steps at the Lincoln Memorial, sipping Latte, and remembering Booth.

"Let's go," Brennan said, picking up her bagel. She let Parker push the stroller while she ate on the way to the car. "Parker?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"Thanks."

* * *

Joseph rested in the stroller while his mom and brother chatted and laughed. He was content to listen to them while he studied the thumb he was currently trying to figure out.

"What is your favorite memory of your dad?" Brennan asked. Parker squinted and thought back.

"We played football in the park a lot, and that was fun, but its hard to pick one memory."

"I know what you mean."

"Yours?"

"We had a lot of interesting cases. One that stuck with me was Andy. He was a baby in a tree. His mother had been run off the road, and his car seat had flown out into a tree, and he didn't have a scratch on him. Once the case was solved, Booth and I were talking, and I had one of the pacifiers in my hand. I shoved it in his mouth to shut him up. He started sucking on it." Parker laughed and looked out.

"Dad was the coolest."

"I think so."

"If I could tell him one more thing, it would be that I want to be like him. Not an FBI agent," Parker clarified. "I want to be the kind of man he was. He always put me first, and made sure we were safe. Dad was-" Parker stopped.

"What?"

"Dad," he said, standing up. Brennan looked, and sure enough, Seeley Booth was walking toward them, in uniform, smiling. Parker ran toward his father, and almost knocked him over.

"Hey, easy there, Parker," he said, sitting on the steps so his son wouldn't make them both fall. The boy was crying into his father's arms. "Son, what's wrong."

"Booth?" Brennan asked, breathless. "You're alive." She hugged him, over Parker, crying. Booth was completely clueless as to why, so he just held them. "If I wasn't so happy to see you, I'd punch you again." Joseph became annoyed with being not held and fussed from his stroller. Brennan immedietly lifted him and started to calm him down.

"You have a baby?"

"Yeah," Parker said, sniffling. "When they told us you died, she used your donation and had a baby." Booth lifted the newborn out of Brennan's hands.

"He looks just like Parker," Booth said, holding the hands. "Bones, he's beautiful. What do you mean died?"

"Dad, they told us you died in Iraq."

"I wasn't in Iraq. I was in Afghanistan. We were attacked, and I was hurt pretty bad. I only got out of the hospital this morning. Where is Rebecca?" Parker's eyes shot down.

"She died almost a year ago in a car wreck." Booth looped a free arm around his son.

"Can we continue this back at home? I think Joseph needs a diaper and lunch."

* * *

On the drive back to the apartment, Parker caught his dad up on the last year's events. His new school, being adopted, Joseph's creation and first 6 weeks.

Booth wondered how his tags ended up in Iraq. He promised to find out. Due to the head injury, a lot of things were still fuzzy. Maybe he had been in Iraq. He wasn't sure. But he would find out.

When they got to the apartment, Parker showed his dad his room, Joseph's room, and the piano he got as a birthday gift. Booth caught when Parker called Brennan 'Mom.'

"You play piano?"

"Yeah," Parker said, excitedly. He sat and played the piece he was working on. Booth was very impressed.

"That was great, son! What about sports? Any teams?"

"I can't play. I broke my leg in October, and have pins in it. I won't be able to play again."

"Whoa, how'd you break your leg?"

"Laser tag in the lab." Booth sighed and rubbed his head. He looked around the room.

"What is this?" Booth asked, pointing to a peg board. "What does it say?"

"That says Parker Brennan. Mom puts all of my teests up there with perfect scores. When I get ten in a row, I get a scanning electron microscope like Hodgins has. He said he'd give me coold bug and slime slides to study."

"Bones, why is my son a piano-playing squint?" Booth called.

"Because he was adopted by a Squint and spent a year with Squints," she called back. "And the piano playing was his idea. He's quite good."

"Dad, I was up all night. Would you be insulted if I took a nap?" Booth hugged his son. He could tell the kid was crashing. He was somewhere between amused and annoyed that his little guy was speaking like a Squint.

"Go ahead, Bub." Parker left the room just as Brennan came back from putting Joseph down. "Parker's tired."

"He didn't sleep a lot this week, and I don't think at all last night."

"You adopted my son." Brennan nodded, another fresh round of tears filling her eyes.

"I love him. He could have been taken away, and dumped back into foster care at the discretion of someone who is paid to do just that. He spent one night in the foster system, and it scarred him for life," she said. Booth hugged her close and let her finally let go and cry. "I missed you. I needed you and you were dead. They told us you were dead," she sobbed, hugging him closer, to convince herself that he was really there.

"I'm here now," he soothed, guiding her to the couch. "I'm sorry. I couldn't write. I had a head wound, and was in a coma for months, and catatonic for months after that. I just regained speech last night when something finally clicked. I was getting more and more words every day, but then it just clicked. I never forgot." Brennan stood and handed him the box.

"Read these."

"I can't."

"You need-"

"No, I really can't read; head trauma." Brennan pulled out the stack of letters.

"_Dear Agent Booth_," she read. "_You and I never really understood one another, but you were a good man, with a good heart. I may be a psychologist, and you hate those, but you liked me. I hope that where ever you are, you know you are missed. Lance Sweets_."

"Bones-"

"_Dear Booth, You were one of my closest friends, and I never really told you. I'm sorry that I'll never get that chance. May your love live on through your children. Cam_." Brennan pulled out the next one. "_Booth, You ass, you weren't supposed to die. You were supposed to be here to clean up when I accidentally blew up the lab, and Brennan finally beheads me to feed me to Zach. You are missed, man. Hogdins_." The next letter, Brennan was already crying. "_Dear Booth, Its not the same here with you gone. It is so unfair that you aren't here to tell us to quit crying and celebrate your life. You were like a big brother to me, and I loved you as such. Angela_."

"Stop."

"No!" she said, forcefully. "_Dear Dad. I'm sorry I told you to go. If I could take it back, I would. I took away Temperance's best friend, and mine. I'm sorry. I love you, Dad. Parker_." Booth swallowed hard. "_Dear Booth, There is so much I've always wanted to say, and never been able. My biggest regret is not telling you how much I love you. Its funny, now that you aren't here to hear it, I can say it openly. I'm in-love with you. I hate that you aren't here. Love. Temperance_." Booth brushed the tears from her cheeks. "_Dear Daddy, I will never get to meet you, but Parker and Mom will tell me how wonderful you were, and how much you would have loved me. They know you, and they know you would have been the best daddy in the world. Love, Baby Brennan._"

"I love you, too, Temperance," he whispered. Booth pulled her to his chest and held her there. "I'm sorry you went through so much. Thank you, for being here for Parker."

"I love him so much. He's as much my child as Joseph is."

"Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. I'm not ready to let go of you, though," she said as her cell rang. "Damn." She flipped it open. "Brennan."

"_I know you have another day, but we need you for one hour at the lab. I'm sorry. Really. Really sorry._"

"Cam, it is a really bad time." Brennan rubbed her forehead and sighed. "ONE hour. No more."

* * *

**I hope this made more sense. Thanks for reading! And thanks for telling me about the mistakes! I was half asleep when i wrote and posted the last few chapters...**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A Time to Grow

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

* * *

Parker and Joseph slept in the car the whole way to the lab. Booth picked the sleeping baby up from the car seat and Parker leaned on him sleepily, but with a happy little smile that Brennan hadn't seen in a very long time.

"What do we have here?" Brennan asked. No one looked up when Brennan and Parker stepped up to the body.

"I dunno, Bones, but maybe we could do something about that smell!" Booth said, grinning. "Seriously, that is the worst one yet!" Angela screamed, and threw her arms around Booth and the baby. Cam stared in disbelief. Hodgins laughed. Sweets felt tears in his eyes, watching the scene unfold. Brennan and Parker were still pretending to study the body, passing grins and winks to each other. "Okay, Angela, don't squish the baby."

"We want the details, Booth," Hodgins said, shaking his hand. "It is really good to have you back."

Before anyone could say another word, Cam fainted.

* * *

_3 months later_

"Good afternoon," Dr. Sweets said to his favorite patients. "Congrats on being cleared for duty, Agent Booth."

"Its good to be back. I miss my stuff, though," he said. "She donated all of my stuff to Goodwill. Everything. My golf clubs, skates, hockey gear, everything."

"I said I was sorry. I thought you were dead. You weren't going to use it any more."

"It was healthy for her to be able to let go of the stuff, and still hold on to you."

"My _stuff_, Sweets. Things I can not possibly replace."

"Anything that was not easily replaced is in your brother's garage," she offered. Booth rolled his eyes.

"My favorite socks are gone, Bones. I love you, but really? The socks and belt buckle?" She shrugged and leaned in and kissed him.

"I'll order you new socks and belt buckles." Sweets shook his head.

"You guys went from 0 to 60 in-"

"In one year where she thought I was dead. In the meantime, she gave birth to my son, adopted my other son, and finally decided to trust her heart. Either that, or she missed my pancakes." Brennan swatted his arm.

"So," Sweets said, leaning forward. "Are the two of you ready to go back in the field together?"

"As long as she leaves the gun at home."

"I am currently a better shot than you, Seeley."

"You are also currently nursing an infant 8 times a day, and preg- I mean- crap."

"Pregnant? Dr. Brennan is pregnant?"

"Apparently, he has very strong swimmers, and birth control can fail. But you should be aware that we're quite excited. I couldn't be happier, personally. Booth?" she asked, as she faced her partner.

"Couldn't be happier if I tried. Anyway, we have a case. Apparently, a 4-year-old found a foot in her sand box when she dug in deep enough." The two stood to leave. "Thanks, Sweets," Booth called as they left. Brennan stopped, went back, and hugged the young doctor.

"Thank you, Dr. Sweets. You helped me a lot over the last year. I respect what you do, but it is somewhat amusing to tease." She released the young man, who smiled. "See you tomorrow for our usual appointment."

* * *

"It feels wrong, Jack," Angela said softly. "Leaving just doesn't seem right."

"We'll spend a few days there, maybe a week, and come back as soon as you want to. Maybe when we get there, you'll paint Carcassone and be ready to go home, or you'll want to stay and paint the Eiffel Tower. Whatever you want, Ange." She nodded and rested her head on her husband's shoulder as the plane took off.

"Brennan is pregnant."

"How do you figure?"

"She told me."

"Oh."

"Do you still want kids?" Jack nodded.

"I want four, at least. I'm starting to love the chaos when Parker and his friends are running around the lab with the interns. He had the entire science class over last week while you were out," Hodgins laughed. "Max had them running small experiments, blowing things up. Cam nearly fired me for helping." Angela laughed. "I want kids with you, Angela," he said. "I see you with Joe, and parkerm and all the friends that hang out with him. We'd have so much fun as parents."

"I want that, too."

"So, do you want to start trying?" She nodded and closed her eyes, letting the sleep aid take effect. Hodgins kissed her head and pulled the blanket up a little higher. "Awesome," he whispered.

BONES BONES BONES

"You really see a shrink?"

"Sweets offers insight and advice that I fail to come up with on my own, that helps when raising an emotionally fragile child," she argued, dusting off the skeletal remains in the sand box. "Male, caucasion, late 30's," she said. "Sweets helped Parker through his mother's death, and everything with you."

"Car accident. I didn't see that coming, you know?"

"She ran a red light, killed three people, and herself. I doubt anyone saw it coming, least of all, the two in the other car. It looks like this guy has been here for a while."

"Baby, you look a little queasy."

"Its the smell. Someone is cooking chicken a few houses down. The smell of chicken made me violently ill when I was pregnant with Joseph. I'm assuming that it may be the case this time around, as well."

"Can we get this all sent back to the Jeffersonian. All the sand, the whole body, and contents of the box." Techs nodded and started the grunt work. "Come on, Bones," he said, wrapping an arm around her. "Its good to have a semi-normal day, isn't it?"

"Nothing about our lives is normal."

"Sure it is. We eat, we sleep, we raise the kids, we clean up dead bodies...normal day."

"If you say so."

"Hey, if you have doubts about us and a normal life, we can call off the wedding, and return the gifts," he joked.

"I didn't say that."

"Good. Because I love you too much to give it up," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Parker has a concert this Sunday."

"Joseph starts the Mommy and Me swim class on Saturday. You and Parker are on you own for two glorious hours of some sporting event on TV."

"See? Normal life." Brennan laughed.

"Normal enough."

* * *

**The end...for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: A Time to Grow

Author: Megan Faye

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

NOTE: Sequel Teaser. Oh, this is slightly steamy,and the whole story will be rated M.

Also, I fixed mistakes, the double chapter posting, and re did part of chapter 9. Thanks, everyone for reading!

* * *

Booth slowly opened his eyes. He was back in the hospital, as he promised the doctor, but it was different. Brennan was asleep in the chair next to his bed, with a 6-week old baby in her arms, and Parker was on the little pull-out couch. He smiled to himself. He had a cute little family.

"Hey, Bones," he said. "Bones?"

"Parker, too early," she mumbled. Booth knew there was a story there.

"I'm not Parker, babe." Brennan opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at him. "You look beautiful."

"My hair is a mess, my clothes are not pressed, and I believe Joseph spit up on me."

"Still beautiful."

"Booth, we should talk."

"Okay. Let's talk."

"I am not letting you go. I'm not letting Parker or Joseph know a life without you again. So, either you move in, or risk us living in the hall outside of your apartment," she said, reasonably. "I'm in-love with you. I am aware that I never believed in such a thing until forced to face it, but I am, and I'm not letting you go without a fight like you have never seen."

"Bones," he said, taking her hand. "I'm not going anywhere. As soon as I am officially released, I'll follow you anywhere." Brennan put the sleeping baby down in his stroller and moved to Booth'd bed. She leaned in and kissed him. It was just as she'd imagined it would be.

"Hey, 12-year-old in the room," Parker said, still covered and back facing them.

"Cover your eyes, I'm kissing my favorite girl."

"Gross Dad."

* * *

Life slowly found a good pace to move at. Parker got out of school for the summer, and went to the summer camps that were available through the school. Science, music and art where his choices for the summer. Booth was still not used to his little slugger as a squint, but it certainly did fit his personality

"How'd it happen, Bones?" he asked about 2 weeks after moving in. "How'd he become a squint?"

"When I became his foster parent, I had him tested for school. I hadn't picked one particular school, yet. He tests at levels as high as I did, higher than half the lab. He's far more brilliant than his old school properly understood. The school that had the best programs for him was the one I chose. It would help him raise his math scores, and build onto the high science and reading. He's very advanced. The public schools he started in gave him a social foundation that most of the students missed out on. He's extremely popular on top of having incredible scores."

"You're telling me that Parker is a genius, and nobody noticed?"

"Well, you noticed. You frequently reminded me how smart he is. Now there is documented proof." Brennan unlatched the baby from her breast, covered and put the now sleeping 3-month-old in his crib, in his own room. "I've been cleared for intercourse." Booth gagged. She always had a way of surprising him.

"You really know how to make a guy feel special."

"What I am saying," she said, straddling him where he sat on the couch, and surprising him again. "Is that I want you." Brennan leaned down and kissed him, as she'd only kissed him once before, many, many years earlier.

Only this time, it wouldn't end with her in a cab.


End file.
